Daylight
Daylight is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom. The player's real journey begins here, where he/she has to fight off a basic variety of Zombies. There are a total of 20 Levels in this world (including Brain Busters), six plants to obtain and five new zombies (four to be exact) to battle here. This world is the only world to not have a description for it. But Daylight takes place during the day, all tiles are plantable on and sun falls from the sky in a compleatly normal fashion. There are neither any Enviorment Modifers or Modifier Zombies in this world as well. Oder of Events After the tutorial levels the player gains a Map, the game itself guides you towoards the first level of the game. In the level you will meet a certain Crazy Dave, who despite his Crazy appearance, has proven to be very inteligent, as he introduces the player to Penny, a RV that he gave a lot of nice features, as he puts it, she includes a Printer, a Stereo and even a Taco Grill. After beating level 2 of the world, the player obtains the Cherry Bomb and on level 3 they get introduced to Plant Food. After the third level the player unlocks the Snow Pea and also gets introduced to Brain Buster Gates. On day 5, Crazy Dave invites the player for a round of Wall-Nut bowling, after that the player wins the Chomper plant and also have accsess (if enough keys are owned) to the Wall-Nut Bowling Brain Buster. On day 7 the player unlocks the Repeater. On day 10, the player is introduced by both Penny and Crazy Dave to Dr. Zomboss. He is the ruler of all of the zombies and according to them, he started the big zombie outbreak, the event that would lead to the entierty of the Suburbia Kingdom being evacuated to the east. He launches an massive attack on the players house before saying that if it fails he will come back once shortly, and indeed he dose on day 11 or Boss Battle Day as it is called. The player &co is introduced to Heiu, who is a "Half Zombie". They are as Penny explains a zombie whose soul is way to weak to possess their original corpse, so they have to posses objects instead. Heiu had chosen to posses a Mascot suit (*coughfnafcough*). In theory by Zomboss, Half Zombies are a lot more valuble becouse they have a much larger free will. Heiu attacks the players house throught four phases of existance, once again proving that his soul can posses more then one object, his first phase is in a Cat Mascot Suit, standing at the far end of the lawn and telling zombies how to attack and where as well, once he has taken enough hits he will enter his second phase, where he falls off the clif that the Player's House is built upon and comes up riding a hovering bike, the only way to damage him is to use Cherry Bombs placed on the top lane. During phase three he is back on the ground, but now he is wireing down on a rope on either side of the lawn, spawning zombies that walk backwards. Repeaters are crusial in this phase since they will turn around and attack zombies behind them if there is any. His fourth phase is very simmular of his second phase but is much more dangerous, as he can only be damaged by cherry bombs placed on his diffrent potitions around the lawn, making this extra difficult. When defeated, Dr. Zomboss will leave the lawn alone, for now. Levels Difficulty Hence being the first world of the game, the first 10 levels are not difficult, despite being somewhat easy. *Easiest level: Day 1 *Hardest Level: BOSS BATTLE Main Levels Gate 1 Levels (Special Delivery) Gate 2 Levels (Wall-Nut Bowling) Gate 3 Levels (Locked and Loaded) Gate 4 Levels (Save your Seeds) Gate 5 Levels (Last Stand) Music Trivia * The Tutorial was originally going to be able to be replayed in this world. * This is the only world to only reward 6 plants * This world is the only one to not have the player encounter a whole new set of basic zombies. ** This is also the only world where all Special zombies are Female * This world is the only one to feature a brain buster whit only one level. ** This is also the only world to feature Five brain Buster gates. * This world contains the most 1 Flag levels. * This is the only world without any kinds of special attacks. * Daylight is the only world whitout a world description, since clicking on the world will bring the player straight to level 1. Category:Area Category:Areas Category:BnD Category:Day Category:Daytime Areas Category:Difficulty 2